The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses and control methods.
A certain image forming apparatus determines whether or not its power source has a failure when there is a drop in the supply voltage. The image forming apparatus executes warning display in the case of a failure.
The image forming apparatus includes a supply voltage measuring means, a unit-by-unit supply voltage drop measuring means, a table, a display means, and a control means.
The supply voltage measuring means measures the supply voltage. The unit-by-unit supply voltage drop measuring means causes the supply voltage measuring means to measure amounts of drop in the supply voltage when a plurality of units are energized independently on a unit-by-unit basis. The table stores the amounts of drop in the supply voltage for the respective units measured by order of the unit-by-unit supply voltage drop measuring means. The display means displays information related to the image forming apparatus.
The control means controls the image forming apparatus. The control means determines a threshold value of the drop in the supply voltage based on the total of the amounts of drop in the supply voltage for units in energization out of the amounts of drop in the supply voltage for the respective units stored in the table. If an amount of drop in the supply voltage measured by the supply voltage measuring means is larger than the threshold value, the control means determines it as a power source failure and causes the display means to execute warning display.